Zukovsky's Big score
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Horace has an idea for the Iceberg lounge, hearing that someone is down on their luck, he puts someone in charge to run the day to day operations and it's none other than Valentin Zukovsky, can he handle it in the city of Gotham.


**Zukovsky's big score**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of James Bond and Batman are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction only.

**AN:** This is set between certain stories of mine**,** along with a few mentions of other events and cameo apperances, it's a one-shot story and some reviews would be nice.

Chapter One

**Back in the game**

* * *

**Q branch Mi6 headquarters, London England**

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a whole new world. A world the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened every day. Lab coated people see who is walking towards the main area of the Q branch lab.

He stands at 6 ft 2 190lbs with short, but dark dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is dressed in a dark blue suit with a silky green tie and black shined leather shoes, on his right wrist is his Omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q branch.

Hidden within his suit, is a black gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther P99 pistol. He is a British intelligence agent with a license to kill, he is double-O-seven James Bond. He walked past the various oddball devices, gadgets, and weapons being made.

Then he stopped and spotted him working hard like always. He is the quartermaster of the Q-branch or otherwise by his code name of Q. His real name is Horace Boothryd the third;

the grandson of Major Boothryd original Q who's gadgets were famous during the cold war. Q is a man in his early twenties; He has short jet back hair and brown eyes, along with wearing a pair of reading glasses. He is dressed in average clothing. James noticed he is staring at some paperwork of what he did not know.

"Are you making a gadget out of a paper airplane," chuckled Bond.

"No, double O seven," sighed Q "I am looking over the paperwork of the Iceberg lounge, now that I own it. I am thinking of putting someone in charge to do the day-to-day operations."

Some time ago, Horace had gone to Gotham to represent his father's company in the International auto show and the young man ended up having an adventure taking down Oswald Cobblepot alias the Penguin.

He now owns the Iceberg lounge, however Horace is busy with the Q branch and figured he needed someone to run the lounge. After 007 had battled Superman, the lounge damaged in the fight and he had it repaired, but it's still closed.

Q had wondered if James had asked her yet, it had been weeks since Diana asked James for help and the master spy looked like he had been in several battled and focus, but relaxed.

"Like who," asked Bond?

"I have a pretty good idea," replied Q "And did you ask her."

"I did, she said yes and she had a secret of her own." Said Bond.

"Oh really," raised the brow of Q

James whispered it into Q's ear and the quartermaster is in utter shock, but he wasn't going to blab it out to anyone.

"Congratulations, James " said Q

"Thank you," smiled Bond

"The person I have in mind, is someone you have crossed paths before and is down on his luck, not his fault." Spoke Q "And he has a limp because of you."

"Oh I know who you mean," said Bond "And I know where he has a club, care for a trip Q."

"I hate flying," sighed Q

* * *

**Istanbul, Turkey**

The city held the strategic position between the Black Sea and the Mediterranean. It was also on the historic Silk Road. It controlled rail networks between the Balkans and the Middle East, and was the only sea route between the Black Sea and the Mediterranean. In 19XX, after the Turkish War of Independence, Ankara was chosen as the new Turkish capital, and the city's name was changed to Istanbul.

Nevertheless, the city maintained its prominence in geopolitical and cultural affairs. The population of the city has increased tenfold since the 19XXs, as migrants from across Anatolia have moved in and city limits have expanded to accommodate them.

Arts, music, film, and cultural festivals were established towards the end of the 20th century and continue to be hosted by the city today. Infrastructure improvements have produced a complex transportation network in the city.

Q and James had arrived at an old site that was once owned by Kerim Bey.

* * *

**AN:** See the Bond film From Russia with love for details.

* * *

A sign reads a name in Russian, which James and Q walked in the place. They could have been here sooner, but the matter of Bruce accidentally turned into a woman was most important.

A bouncer came towards them and James spoke in Russian to the bouncer, then the large man motioned to follow him to the back room and there he is, sitting in his seat and having a drink. The man told the bouncer to leave.

James had met this man before when the man was a Russian intelligence agent and gave him the limp by shooting him in the leg. Years later he became a club owner and helped put during the Janus situation.

After that he helped out during the Elektra King fiasco and was mortality wounded by her, only later thanks to Dr. Warmfish he got shot in the ribs, but survived and went on to open this place, but has had some good and back luck over the years.

* * *

**AN:** See the Bond films GoldenEye and The World Is Not Enough for details

* * *

His name is Valentin Zukovsky

"Well it has been a long time, you don't visit anymore." Replied Zukovsky

"I didn't want to the save the trouble of you getting shot again." Smiled Bond

"Hah, ouch." Chuckled Zukovsky "Still sore from being shot in the ribs by that damn woman, now what can I do for the both of you."

"I have a business opportunity for you," said Horace "And I know you are down your luck."

"And that would be," asked Zukovsky?

"I own the Iceberg lounge in Gotham and I am looking for someone to run the day-to-day operations." Said Horace

"And you choose me," replied Zukovsky

"Yes, can you do it." Spoke Horace

"Gotham seems like a challenge, never been there of course." Smiled Zukovsky "Sure, why not."

"Oh, yes just keep it as an honest business or I will shut it down for good, as you are well aware of what James can do." Said Horace

"Fine, we have a deal." Said Zukovsky "And yes I know what James is capable of."

* * *

**Gotham city, Iceberg lounge: days later**

Valentin Zukovsky really like this place and he knew he can make a profit out of this place. He knew of Oswald Cobblepot alias the Penguin and he had all the bird trash removed from the place, along with that he only hired people he knew and old friends of him.

Hiring the locals in Gotham is foolish and sat down to bask in this place. Then two of his bodyguards walk in with a man wanting to do business with is a man he heard of Roman Solias aka Black Mask a crime boss.

"Before you go on," said Zukovsky "I know who you are and know what your about. I don't trust people who hide behind a mask."

"We can own this city and make a lot of money." Replied Mask

"I know what happened to the last person who trusted you," said Zukovsky "So the answer is no."

"Your making a mistake I know some people in the Russian mob." Growled Mask.

"And I know people higher than them, like a certain president back in my home country." Replied Zukovsky "All it takes is a phone call," he snapped his fingers "Then you would be gone, just like that. Now I suggest you leave."

"Damn fool." Growled Mask

"No, just a smart one." Remarked Zukovsky

* * *

**Iceberg lounge: One month later**

Valentin Zukovsky has this place open for a month and so, he is making a profit out of this place and it turned into a big score for him. He didn't let greed go to his head and discovered he has two important guests in Gotham that have announced wedding plans.

Billionaire Bruce Wayne and the former master thief Selina Kyle, he goes over to greet them, for they are sitting at a special booth.

"Miss Kyle and Mister Wayne, welcome to the Iceberg lounge." Spoke Zukovsky

"My pleasure," said Kyle

"Glad I'm here Mister Zukovsky," said Wayne "And I might say you've done well for yourself."

"As well as expected," replied Zukovsky "Now if you need anything else just let me know."

"No problem," spoke Wayne

Bruce is no longer Batman anymore, but did check into the background of Valentin Zukovsky. A former Russian intelligence agent with connections to the Russian mob and other connections. He knows Horace Boothryd owns the lounge, but he choose a this man to run the day-to-day operations.

So far he kept it honest and made a profit out of this place, the likes of Black Mask never came back to this place according to what the current Batman had told him. He had a talk with James, which him and Zukovsky have a history. Right now he focused on his love for Selina.

While Zukovsky went to chat with more guests.

* * *

**Iceberg lounge: Weeks later**

Valentin Zukovsky is reading the newspaper at this late night and will soon head off to bed. The headlines tell of the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle a most impressive wedding indeed. Profits are high as this place had become the hottest and honest place in Gotham.

He had a visit from the urban myth the Batman about to a certain matter in regards to a crime boss Rupert Thorne who tried, but failed to buy out the lounge. Only to use violence to get what he wanted, but that failed as well, why because his security prepared for it. So far he has handled the Gotham criminal trash, he yawns to know he is getting sleepy.

"Excuse me," spoke a female voice

"What," gasped Zukovsky

"I am a friend of James," spoke the woman "I am looking for someone."

"Who are you," asked Zukovsky?

"My name is Mina," said Mina

The woman known as Mina dressed in modern-day clothing to get with the times, and from what he can see a scarf wrapped around her neck, she looked really weird in many ways.

"Who are you looking for," asked Zukovsky?

"Val Pimvare." Said Mina "My sources say he worked for you."

"Did worked, for me." Said Zukovsky "I fired him for the weird things he did."

"Such as," spoke Mina

"Like trying to bite a few women and drinking on the job, thought it was wine, but it was blood." Said Zukovsky

"Do you know where he is now," asked Mina?

"No," shook the head of Zukovsky

"Thank you." Said Mina

Zukovsky blinked and right before his very eyes she vanished into a mist like that headed out the window. He is learning Gotham has a lot of weird people. He simply shrugged his shoulders and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Iceberg lounge: Few years later**

Zukovsky running this place has turned into a big score and Horace Boothryd had thanked him for it. He is doing the rounds and one of his people whispered something to him and heads to a private table in the isolated part of the lounge.

Once he got there he sees two people, one of them is James Bond and is looking Sharp in a suit and a Raven haired woman in a red dress, she almost looks familiar like if he has seen her on television and on the news.

"James," said Zukovsky "Looks like you have a hot date for the night."

"You can say that," replied Bond "This is Diana Prince."

"Hello Mister Zukovsky," said Diana

"You know she almost looks like Wonder Woman." Said Zukovsky

Both Diana and James laughed, which Zukovsky joined in on the joke.

"Great job in running this place," said Bond

"I do my best," nodded Zukovsky "Hope the future brings more profits."

"What Mister Bond tells me," said Diana "You managed to keep your hands clean."

"Yes," nodded Zukovsky "Now I have other guests to entertain.

Zukovsky leaves them alone in not knowing that James Bond and Diana alias Wonder Woman married in secret, she had given birth to their daughter Donna Troy Bond and she rejoined the Justice League. They decided to visit this place for dinner.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the lounge**

Zukovsky went elsewhere in the lounge and sighed at what sees the same man is here again. He can smell the weed smoke in the air and he is drinking a bottle fine wine, but he never gets high or drunk. Besides that he does pay well. He has long hair, a beard and wearing white and cosplaying as Jesus. Which to he doesn't know is the real Jesus.

"Hey, Zuko what's up my main man." Said Jesus "I'm just talking to some far out dude and groovy chick."

"How in the hell you never get drunk or high is beyond even me." Sighed Zukovsky.

"Chill dude," said Jesus "And don't use the H word, burns my ears, meet my friends...Dodo and the tranny."

"I'm not a tranny," said the woman

"It's Lobo, not Dodo." Replied Lobo "Hey the main man wants more of this...uh weed."

"Sure thing groovy dude." Said Jesus

He has large black hair like Gene Simmons from the Band Kiss, he is muscular with albino like skin and wears clothes like a biker, he is an alien and the last of his kind or so he says. His name is Lobo and a bounty hunter.

"I will have some of that wine," replied the woman "It doesn't seem to make me drunk."

"You crazy babe that's not wine, it's...uh I forgot." Replied Jesus "No alcohol in it...I think."

The woman besides them is Bryce Wayne the sister of Bruce Wayne who didn't exist until an accident occurred and she now lives to live life. She goes by the name of Batgal and is a great fighter to fight crime.

Zukovsky just looked on and shook his head to see this place has turned into a big score for him and everyone else.

**AN: **To all those who read this and are religious, do not feel offended by the appearance of Jesus, as he recently appeared in my story of God search

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
